Ichi-uke Love Notes
by propertyofthedead
Summary: This where Ichigo comes out of the closet and admits he is gay and lets just say he has a bunch of admirers now. Just a one-shot so do not ask if there are any new chapters of this to be coming soon.


It's been a week since Ichigo came out of the closet and said, "I'm gay," to his. At first he thought his friends would shun but they were actually very supportive and accepted that Ichigo is gay.

As he enter his house with Rukia accompanying him, as he kicked his father, Isshin, when he attempted one of his famous failed sneak attacks on his son. "I can rest easy now that I know my precious son can take care of his stalkers," he said in pain with a big grin on his face of course. "I am not helpless Goat Face!" Ichigo shouted clearly annoyed. "But to me you will always be my little strawberry son," Isshin stated happily as he starts to pick himself up while Ichigo grunted and stormed off to his room with a giggling Rukia in tow.

When they enter the room there was cards, boxes of chocolates, and other gifts all around his room. "What the hell !?" Ichigo exclaimed as he picked up the first card by a double heart shape box, with chocolates in them of course, and started reading the card that went with them.

'Even with all the power that the Hou-gyoku or my espadas had given me, I still need a precious strawberry queen.'

-Sosuke Aizen

Ichigo had been blushing right at the end to realize that these are all love notes. Rukia was taking a long look around herself," You have a lot of admirers, Ichigo," Rukia sighed, "but it would be rude not to read them." "Fine," Ichigo blushed as he goes over to the card that was grouped with a large heart box of chocolate with a pile of cherry blossoms around the card.

'When I see your eyes it's almost like being cascaded in chocolate but yet you look menacing with them. Even though you may not be a noble I would trade all of that away just to be with you."

-Kuchiki Byakaya

"I did not know your brother has a crush on me," Ichigo stated as his whole entire face was red. "Neither did me," Rukia replied shocked that her own brother loves someone and didn't even tell her. (I don't know about you guys but doesn't it sounds like a sitcom either way next card ;3)

The next card was grouped with a blue cat holding a strawberry in his mouth.

'You may now of thought that someone like me would be able to fall in love with you. But remember this for I will portect you and fight for you to the end.

P.S. I hope you enjoy the pictures Strawberry~'

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Ichigo curious of what pictures he is talking about notices a flap in the card. Ichigo got a big old nosebleed and dropped the sexy pictures of Grimmjow in both forms. "What is it Ichigo?" Rukia questioned seeing the giant nosebleed. "Never look at those pictures because trust me it is big!" Ichigo exclaimed on a scared ramble. Rukia chuckled at this, "Come on lover boy you still have others to go through." Ichigo just sighed once his nosebleed stopped and went to the next card that had a single rose and… Nova's stuff animal host! (That tuxedo turtle thing)

'I may be able to travel anywhere but yet there is one thing I can't escape from… my love for you, sweet, Ichigo.'

-Nova

"Wow I didn't even know Nova like me," Ichigo stated as he blushed. "You certainly are Mr. popular aren't you," Rukia stated as she starts eating the box of chocolates that her brother sent. Ichigo went to a card grouped with a vase of roses that looked like a mouth shooting a red beam.

'I know you may not know that I love you even though we are friends, I wish we could be more for you are a kind caring and a very courageous soul'

-Abarai Renji

"What the hell even Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I thought he liked you Rukia." "Nope he thinks of me as a sister," Rukia responded dryly. "Oh" Ichigo said as he went to the next card which had nothing but a heart locket design on it.

'I know you think of me as a friend but I wish we can be so much more. Ever since you fought off those thugs for me I couldn't stop thinking about you. For, you will always be the reason why I fight to protect."

-Chad

"What the, even Chad likes me," Ichigo exclaimed with surprise. "Calm down you only have one more to go," Rukia sighed. Ichigo simply nodded and went to the last card that was grouped with a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

'I know we don't know each other that well but I can't stop thinking how courageous yet so kind, not to mention cute, a single person can be. So I could only wish that someone like you would go out with me and be with me forever.'

-Hisagi Shuuhei

"Man what should I do Rukia?" Ichigo asked hoping she would have some advice dealing with this kind of situation. "Why don't you just hand out with me and Rangiku so that way you can be protected from someone who approaches you," Rukia explained with a sly smile. "Yeah right you would sell me at the highest bidder first chance you get," Ichigo said a little panicky. "You're no fun," Rukia replied while Ichigo flopped on the bed to think and grew a small smile.


End file.
